A Collection Of FNAF One-Shots That May Grow Into More Than One-Shots
by coolboyyo
Summary: In this collection, I write One-Shots that I want to. Most ships are fair game and if I like one chapter I may add more parts to it. Come on in and enjoy the trash. Smut may happen so I put it as M.
1. A Short Note Before The Stories Proper

**Alright, I'll get this stuff out of the way now.**

 **If you read my other fic (Night Guard's Confession), you can think of this as a semi-continuation. If you haven't, it's alright. It isn't necessary.**

 **The 'bots are like semi-organic android things. Lends itself to more fun.**

 **Springtrap (if he chooses to appear) is a bit odd. Think robot zombie. Purple Guy isn't at all part of this because why would you want him he murdered kids.**

 **Any ships are fair game and I will do ones I like.**

 **Poly stuff is fun and may happen**

 **Smut too because I am trash.**


	2. A Choice Encounter

Mike leans back in his seat, sighing. Twice the amount of bots to look after, plus one. "So much work..." he says, sitting back up, "May as well have a walk around, not like much could happen." He rises and stretches, groaning, and walks out the open door. There's a clanging sound coming from the kitchen, Chica probably, and not much else. As he's caught in his thoughts, he almost runs into the figure in front of him.

"Hello, Mike~"

Toy Freddy, Freds as they called him as they needed some way to differentiate him from regular Freddy, gives a sultry look, leaning partially against the wall, "What are you doing here?"

Mike looks at him, inspecting his posture, "Uh, hey Freds. I, uh, work here."

The animatronic chuckles, "So you do, so you do…" He shifts his position, standing up straighter and moving closer. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, um-" Mike begins, only to be cut off by a sudden weight on his shoulder and pair of arms around his waist.

"Yeah, Mike, tell us~"

Toy Bonnie, Blue, sits his chin on the night guard's shoulder, arms around him. He's almost uncomfortably close. Mike's face is growing redder by the moment.

"W-well, ah, I've been here. Working." While he is talking, Freds walks closer, leaning on Mike with his elbow on his shoulder, sandwiching the human between them.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing much," he says, "How about we do something?"

The night guard yelps as he feels two different hands grab at his rear. "U-uh, guys, I, U-um-"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIKE"

The guard jumps at his chance, "Sorry guys, but I need to go. See you!" He wriggles from their hold and runs off to the location of the voice. As he runs, Blue gives him a pat on the butt, smirking.

"Oh well, we can have fun later."

Freds leans on his partner's shoulder, "Yes, we can."


	3. Stupid Kids

**A bit short, but whatev**

Bonnie sits backstage, tuning his guitar in preparation for the next day of performing for screaming children. He loves his job. Seeing their smiling faces and getting to play with friends, what more could he ask for? His thoughts are interrupted by a sudden weight on his shoulder that groans. Without turning, he addresses it, "Hey Springtrap, what is it?"

The torn up rabbit groans again and sits beside the guitarist, "I haaate kids, Bon Bon."

The rabbit sets his guitar beside him and turns to face him, "Why?"

"While you all were having fun performing for those screaming hellions, two of them decided to sneak backstage and fuck around. Broke off one of my arms and ran. Do you know how long it took to get it back on?" He's visibly shaking, tears welling in his eyes. Bonnie moves closer to him and cradles his head, holding it against his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright. They aren't here now, are they? When Mike gets here he can take a look at you, maybe have him set up a block so it doesn't happen again." he pets Springtrap's head, "Would that help?"

Springtrap nods as best he can, wiping away his tears. "Y-yeah. Thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie smiles, releasing the other and giving him a kiss on the top of his head, "You're welcome. Love you."

"Love you too" With that, Springtrap goes back to doing what he was before as Bonnie returns to his tuning, a faint smile on his face.


End file.
